


［姚姚霖］漂亮的（现背 PWP一发完）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: just练习室镜子前的车除了今天的wb，还包括几个我想写的点1. lkl说他不管yc叫哥2. lkl的低音烟嗓
Relationships: 姚姚霖 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	［姚姚霖］漂亮的（现背 PWP一发完）

“为什么这么漂亮啊？”

熟悉的低沉嗓音伴着散发着热气的身躯重重地从后面压到肩背上，姚琛只顾着投入观看节目，被猝不及防地一压没有蹲住，踉跄着往前扑到地上，干脆就叠着腿跪坐下来。

“…啊？”他慢半拍地load到身后男孩的发言，“说什么呢…”

赖冠霖可以看到他渔夫帽下面露出的耳朵迅速地红了。男孩得逞的微笑姚琛看不见，但赤裸着的上身皮肤可以清晰地感受到他对自己的每一个触碰。

赖冠霖一手握着姚琛的肩膀，另一只胳膊从后面探过来，指着他手里的屏幕，正好是姚琛脸部的特写，画着精致妆容的细长双眼带着若有似无的笑意看向镜头。

“就是说你啊，脸也很漂亮，”注意力已经不能再集中了，姚琛半心半意地觉得两人的姿势有点奇怪——他要是看向前面的镜子，就会发现赖冠霖基本是把他整个环抱在怀里了。

“身体也很漂亮…”

肩膀上的男孩的手往下滑，像是调笑一般摸向姚琛紧实的腹肌，但随着停留的秒数增加，调笑也变得不那么纯粹了。

姚琛被他摸得有点痒。他扭动了一下腰，一手盖住屏幕，突然说，“不看了。”

又想逃啊。赖冠霖垂眸看他的后脑勺，心里涌起类似怜爱的感情，对这种事情，什么时候能有点自觉呢。

“那做点别的？”赖冠霖语气轻快地询问，两条胳膊却已经同时收紧，将姚琛牢牢地箍进怀里，后者条件反射地开始挣扎。

为什么这么瘦，抱起来还是这么柔软呢。赖冠霖在心里感叹。

“干嘛啊——”姚琛拖着声音质问，软绵绵的，还不甘心显露出惊慌。

“你都把衣服脱了。”赖冠霖有意说得直白，乐于看到潮红弥漫到姚琛后颈上的皮肤。

“什么——那，那只是因为热啊！”姚琛欲转头看他，用力的时候脖子到肩膀上修长的肌肉绷紧，看起来过于鲜美多汁，赖冠霖低头咬住，左手也五指张开握住他一边的胸乳不轻不重地揉捏。

姚琛轻轻倒吸的那口气在他耳朵里动听到骨头酥，更令人满意的他像被猎食者咬住致命部位的小动物，歪着脑袋在他怀里软下来。

“唔…不要咬了...”姚琛抬手无力扒拉着圈住他肩膀的小臂。赖冠霖松了嘴，又抬手摘掉了他的帽子。

“这个发型我喜欢。”赖冠霖揉了揉他的头发，这种也许外人看来没大没小的行为，在他们之间也已经很习惯了。“看起来就比我小。”

“反正，之前你也不叫哥…”姚琛含糊不清地说，像粘稠的蜜糖缓缓往下滴。赖冠霖去亲他的脸，他也不再躲闪，只是眯起了眼睛，很乖的样子。

赖冠霖很清楚，姚琛从不会主动向他要，但对于他的“胡闹”，他是没法拒绝的。

就像这样，他很快把姚琛往前推到四肢着地跪着的姿势，面对着镜子，赖冠霖欣赏了几秒他柔顺的体态。

“是真的很漂亮啊。”

姚琛不明白，还以为他在说之前的节目视频，回避地嘟囔，“那只是妆发啦。”

赖冠霖突然有些烦躁，他从后面握住姚琛的下巴，逼迫他抬起头往前看。

“很漂亮，也很厉害。”赖冠霖带着笑意在他耳边说，“好好看看，这就是我的姚琛。”

姚琛脸上一片红晕，像是被周身温度烫得眼睛都睁不开，迷迷蒙蒙地看着镜子。

“你…你可不可以，不要讲话了。”他近乎哀求地说到。

赖冠霖没有再说话，但也没有让他躲开，即便是之后用另一只手给他扩张下面的时候，依然坚持兜着他的下巴。

被男孩的手指打开，被大剌剌地探索全身上下最私密的部位，被摁到肉穴里最敏感的地方，被玩得那里水声越来越大，被插得咬住嘴唇也憋不住破碎又娇媚的呻吟，双目氤氲满面春色，还会时不时地抽搐着张开嘴却发不出声音，姚琛不得不看着这样淫乱的自己。

只是手指就已经被搞得晕头转向，当赖冠霖松开掌控着他下巴的手，姚琛得以垂下头喘息，但不过几秒，那双手又掐住了他的腰，将他撅起的臀部狠狠地套到了身后人坚硬的勃起上。

姚琛不自觉地仰头尖叫，随后被赖冠霖狂风骤雨的抽送顶得凌乱，勉力用胳膊肘撑住自己，不要被撞得往前飞。

“很舒服哦？你的屁股抖得好厉害。”赖冠霖喘着气，舔了舔嘴唇，“腰也是，扭得好厉害。”

姚琛已经无精力叫他闭嘴。男孩的肉棒已经是他那处的熟客，很知道要用什么角度怎么插，次次都能用恰当的力道碾过他要命的那一点，入骨的激烈酥麻叫他快感觉不到自己的腿，只觉得腹部以下都要融化了。

撑不住了，他恍惚地想，上一秒还六神无主地看着自己双腿间的那根被撞得乱甩，汁液四溅，下一秒肩膀和侧脸已经贴到了地板上。

“啧。”赖冠霖发出一个不满的声音，“看不到你的脸了。”

迷迷糊糊间被男孩拉起来，跌跌撞撞地被推到木质栏杆上扒住，一条腿又被捞起来，挂在上面，很快那根粗硬的热铁又塞满了他双臀间的洞。

“不，不行的…好酸…呜…”姚琛一只手拍在冰凉的玻璃镜面上，被自下而上地一记猛顶插得要翻白眼，“太深…了...”

赖冠霖只是皱着眉在专注地凝视着镜子里的他的脸，双手托着他因为姿势更显得肉鼓鼓的屁股，在重力的帮助下呼呼不停地抽出又捅入。

“冠霖…啊、啊、啊….呜呜….不…真的不行了——”他哭吟着踮起脚尖，身体快乐到仿佛喘出的气息都是艳粉色的。修长的手指蜷缩起来开始徒劳地抠着光滑坚硬的平面，姚琛双眼上翻，胸口剧烈地起伏着，就这么不知所措地被强硬地逼到了高潮。

喷出的白浊沾到一些在镜子上，更多的滴滴答答在地板上聚集。

赖冠霖贴上他汗湿的脸，用视线描绘他此刻失神虚弱又艳丽无比的眉眼，开口时声音比平时更低淳沙哑。

“……这个时候，是最最漂亮的。”

END


End file.
